onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 288
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=403 p.16-19 and 404 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Chopper |rating=5.1 |rank=9 }} "Fukuro's Miscalculation - My Cola is the Water of Life!" is the 288th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami becomes Kalifa's opponent, Kumadori goes after Chopper, and Luffy unleashes a new power! Meanwhile, Franky spars with Fukuro in an attempt to get to the kitchen to power up with Cola. Long Summary After a recap of the previous episode, Nami begins to run up the stairs to face Kalifa, when Kumadori stomps in wanting to continue his fight with her. Chopper tells Nami to continue while he faces him. He then transforms into Arm point and attacks Kumadori, telling him that he will be his opponent. Meanwhile, Chimney and Gonbe save Luffy from drowning, and pump out all the water he took in. Once revived, Luffy goes back to his pursuit of Robin. Not thinking things through, he began to stretch his arms and grab a hold of a nearby cannon, preparing to launch off of it in hopes that he will fly across the whirlpools. But when Chimney tells him she found another way there, he accidentally falls back into the water again. After being rescued, again, Chimney and Gonbe show him the secret passage they found. She told him that they were following "that guy with Lucci" (Spandam), Lucci, and "black-haired neechan" (Robin) to that place. After running down the stairs, they came to a giant steel door. After finding no way to open it, Luffy told Chimney and Gonbe to stand back. Although not seen on-screen, Luffy used Gear Third and broke down the door with tremendous strength. After the dust cleared, Chimney and Gonbe looked in awe at the huge hole that the door once stood... then were surprised that Luffy had been reduced to a Chibi-like form! Meanwhile, Spandam had heard a huge crash, and was worried about it, Lucci calmly said that it must have been the pirates, breaking through the doorway. Spandam said that was impossible, not only because it was a solid steel door, but they didn't know how to get there. Lucci told him that a girl and her bunny were following them, and Spandam demanded why he didn't stop or attack them. Lucci simply said he didn't receive an order to do so. Furious, Spandam told him that his first priority above all else is to protect HIS life and to eliminate anyone who gets in his way. Then told him to take Robin and hurry to the Gates of Justice before the pirates catch up with him. At that same time, Luffy, running down the pathway, had just grown back to his normal size and was speeding ever closer to Robin. Meanwhile, Nami had just reached where Kalifa was last seen. Before entering the room, she wondered how Sanji ended up like he did now. Then she heard water running from behind the door. She opened it, and found Kalifa, behind a veil, preparing to take a bath... After a commercial break, the scene switches to Franky, who was facing Fukuro. Fukurou was using Soru so that Franky would not be able to catch up with him. Franky finally caught him, though, and he threw Fukurou against the wall and used his Beads Left move on him. That, however, drained the little remains of his Cola, so he hurried to the kitchen. However, Fukurou suddenly appeared before him, unharmed. Franky calls him a coward for running away like this, which pissed off Fukurou enough to have him use his special punch, Jugon, which he claims is faster and stronger then a normal Shigan move. Franky, although the attack knocked him back a bit, stood firm and removed the skin from his right hand, preparing to use his Strong Hammer attack. Fukurou preformed tekkai, however, and since Franky was low on Cola, the attack did little damage. Fukurou punched him again, but Franky said it was a flimsy punch. Fukurou disagreed with him, saying HIS punch was flimsy. Franky said if that was true, then his punch was a paper-punch. Fukurou then said he was just pants... "Pants?"... Then Franky and Fukurou began beating each other up with punches, throwing clothing-related insults at each other. Their fight crashed through the wall into the kitchen. Franky noticed this, and saw a huge refrigerator in the room. Just then, Chopper and Kumadori crashed into the room. Chopper, now in his Heavy Point form, run out of time on his Rumble Ball use. Kumadori was about to attack, but then Chopper opened up the refrigerator and locked Kumadori inside. Franky yells at him, saying he has business with that refrigerator, but Chopper, like Luffy, still hasn't forgiven him for what he's done to Usopp. Franky tells him, though, that if he wants to save Robin, then he'll have to help him out, by tossing him 3 bottles of Cola, which will power him up. But Fukurou, now getting angrier by the minute, uses his Jugon Ougi (Jugon Secret Attack) to make duplicates of himself and repeatedly punch Franky. Franky tries to fight back but he's simply too weak. Chopper, realizing Franky was now on his side, decides to help him. Opening the fridge quickly enough so that Kumadori doesn't come out, he tossed Franky 3 bottles. Franky places them in this own mini-fridge and becomes... Fresh Franky, while onion-shaped hair. He uses his special Veggie-punch on Fukurou, but it didn't do anything. After being hit with another Jugon attack, Franky throws the bottles at Chopper, telling him that it was Vegetable juice and tells him to give him Cola. Going back into the fridge again, Chopper tosses Franky 3 more bottles. This time, Franky's hair turns wavy, and sits back, saying that working on the fields have been hard work, they should stop the fighting and simply have some tea. Angry again, Franky throws the bottles of tea at Chopper, who was thoroughly entertained by this. Franky says he has no other personalities and says he will only take Cola. Chopper then tosses him 3 more bottles, which were definitely Cola. Franky jumps to get them, but Fukurou uses his Rankyaku technique on him. Although he was knocked to the ground, Franky had placed the bottles of Cola in his fridge and was powered up! Franky, then proceeds toward Fukurou, with his fists up, telling him to keep his guard. Fukurou just laughs, wondering if he's going to give another weak punch. Franky uses his Strong Hammer move, which knocks Fukurou through 4-5 walls. With Fukurou almost passed out, and Chopper amazed, Franky says that Fukurou was right; the punches he gave before were weak, just like he said. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences Site Navigation de:Fukurō no Gosan! Ore no Cola wa Inochi no Mizu 288 288